


Inner Truth

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	Inner Truth

　　

　　時間剛走到適合午茶的時刻，紐特在皮箱的木屋裡謄寫下一本新書的手稿。他隱約聽見樓梯上方傳來像是爪子撓抓的聲響，紐特抽出魔杖，在下方站穩姿態，用魔法打開皮箱。

　　

　　一只渾身沾染了泥水的紙老鼠一溜煙地蹦下樓，爬上他的呢絨長褲躍進掌心，啪的一聲攤開肚皮，那紙蓋了魔國會的鋼印，上頭是蒂娜潦草又簡潔的字句。

　

　　「速來，安全部部長辦公室。」

 

\--

 

　　即使還有些不明就理，紐特也已經乖乖地站在葛雷夫的辦公室門前了。他敲敲門，慢步進去，看見葛雷夫與蒂娜隔著一張辦公桌像是兩頭爭奪地域的獸類對峙。

 

　　「午安.....兩位。」他不太確定地說。

 

　　蒂娜是先放棄用眼神殺死對方的那個，她轉過身，看向紐特的表情如釋重負。

 

　　「紐特，拜託你了，幫我們安全部一個忙，帶葛雷夫先生回家好嗎？」

 

　　「回去？為什麼？」蒂娜反常的要求讓他有些擔心，眼神急急地把那個坐在椅子上怒氣沖沖的男人掃了個遍。「葛雷夫先生，你還好嗎？」

 

　　「在你來了之後？好太多了。」葛雷夫這麼說，然後一臉懊惱地捏住自己鼻梁。

 

　　一時間紐特沒反應過來。這可不是葛雷夫慣常會在公眾場合會說出口的話，（實際上，在他們更私密的時刻他也極少如此。）他眨眨眼睛看向蒂娜，那位正氣師聳肩，輕描淡寫地說：「吐真劑。」

 

　　「吐真劑 **而已。** 」葛雷夫再次強調，「不懂你們為何這麼大驚小怪。」

 

　　「大驚小怪？葛雷夫先生，在你不經意透露太多私生活之前我覺得這很有必要。」

 

　　「看在丹恩的份上！那你們就不要不時進來進行那些毫無必要的問候閒談！」

 

　　眼看辦公室裡又要刮起一陣小型風暴，紐特只是想要試著幫忙，於是他說，「葛雷夫先生，這不過是半天假而已，就當額外的空檔和我一起回去好嗎？」

 

　　葛雷夫止住了爭吵，看向站在門邊的紐特。他還是微微駝著背，溫潤的綠色眼睛藏在瀏海之下，也許是剛剛葛雷夫那番話，他佈滿雀斑的頰上泛起淡淡的紅。

 

　　「好。」葛雷夫悠悠地說，就那麼自然地讓那些話溜出了口，「與其在這邊和我這些腦袋比石頭還硬的部下爭，還不如回去和你窩在床上打發剩下的時間。」

 

　　紐特的臉紅得像是要滴出了血，而葛雷夫的怒氣彷彿能化成實體充斥整個房間。

 

　　在場唯一的女士面無表情，她擺擺手，向著門口的位置做出了「請」的手勢。

 

　　「我想也是呢，部長先生，聽從你心理的聲音， _回家好好幹上一場吧。_ 」

 

\--

 

　　他們在葛雷夫的公寓裡面面相覷。

 

　　紐特不是多話的人，葛雷夫抑是，但此刻的安靜讓他如坐針氈。他開始做些不著邊際的事，撫去餐桌上看不見的灰塵，盯著天花板一小塊陳年的污跡。紐特深怕又讓葛雷夫吐出些他不願說出的事，他在心底默默琢磨合適的日常對話與詢問，但又有一些小小的私心與好奇，像是煮沸的魔藥在胃裡冒泡。

 

　　「紐特，」葛雷夫輕歎口氣，他的目光對上紐特的，裡頭大概有些自暴自棄，還有些坦然。「你裝傻的樣子蹩腳透了，你想說什麼？」

 

　　「葛雷夫先生，」紐特清清喉嚨，他說，「剛剛你在辦公室說過的話，還算數嗎？」

 

\--

 

　　他們赤身裸體，裹在蓬軟的羽絨被裡推擠、碰撞著彼此的身體，靜靜地親吻。

 

　　親吻很好，那讓紐特的嘴沒空在不經意的情況下丟出問題，而葛雷夫的舌正應接不暇地承受青年一次次的入侵。

 

　　紐特維持緩慢堅定的速度，深深進入葛雷夫的身體，把男人給重重地壓進床裡。他能聽見葛雷夫的嘆息與低喘變成了更尖銳細小的哽咽，那聲音鑽進紐特的耳裡讓他竄起一陣興奮的顫慄。

 

　　紐特握著葛雷夫下顎的手慢慢滑下他的喉結，滑下男人佈滿薄汗的胸膛，他無法抑制地張開手掌捧住一邊的胸乳揉捏著，漸次縮小他的抓握直到用兩指挾起那細小的肉芽，帶著磨人的力度捻弄彈動。

 

　　葛雷夫像是被一束電流掃過一樣顫抖起來，他的唇舌從紐特的親吻中滑脫出去，一聲尖細的呻吟在紐特耳邊炸開。

 

　　紐特擔心得馬上停手，他用一手撫開葛雷夫髮絲凌亂的額際，在那落一下個充滿歉意的吻。「對不起，那很痛嗎？」

 

　　「不。我喜歡那樣。」葛雷夫的回答那麼沙啞，還有驚訝，但他沒能停下那些從口裡流淌而出的話語。「繼續那麼做⋯⋯另一邊也想要。」

 

　　他們的視線在彼此眼裡凝固了幾秒。葛雷夫的神情看起來又羞又怒，而紐特靠上前去，在男人耳邊有些委屈的低聲嘟嚷，「那你之前都不讓我這麼碰你。」

 

　　「那很丟臉！這樣被玩弄胸──」

 

　　「但你喜歡？」

 

　　「紐特！」葛雷夫咬牙像是想嚥下他的回答，卻無法抵抗藥效，半晌，他不情不願地鬆口。「對，喜歡你那樣做。」

 

　　紐特笑得那麼開心，又湊上男人的嘴角細細地吻，「那我以後都會這麼做，珀西。」

 

　　他滑下男人的胸膛，在葛雷夫期待的注視下用舌頭舔過他的乳尖，用齒列叼起小力碾磨，然後闔起自己厚實的唇，讓那腫脹的肉粒完全被包覆在溼熱的口腔裡，重重地吸吮。

 

　　他的右手沒有忘記照顧葛雷夫另一邊硬挺的乳頭，他含著男人的胸含糊地問，「這樣做好嗎？珀西？」

 

　　而葛雷夫在他身下顫慄著，呻吟與放蕩的語句從他嘴裡不停地流洩而出。

 

　　 _對的。就那樣，用力點，好好吸我。_

 

　　這意外收穫揭開今晚的序幕，看似不善言語的奇獸學家開始在男人的耳邊循循善誘。

 

　　 _珀西，拜託你，我想聽，_ 在連綿不斷的抽送頂弄之間，他半是撒嬌卻又不容拒絕的說， _所有你喜歡的方式。_

 

　　「該死⋯⋯紐特，不要欺人太、哈啊！」青年一次變換角度的猛力抽送，葛雷夫痙攣著拱起身，握緊紐特撐在耳邊的雙臂，「就是那裡，天啊，紐特，喜歡你那傢伙這樣插我──」

 

　　男人再次抵抗吐真劑的作用，急急收住聲，咬牙切齒地說，「斯卡曼德、等藥效過去，你、就、知、道、慘、了。」

 

　　「但你會 **真的** 懲罰我嗎，葛雷夫先生？」紐特無辜地說。

 

　　葛雷夫絕望的閉上眼，歎氣。「不⋯⋯我只是試圖挽回尊嚴而已。」

 

　　「珀西⋯⋯你這麼乖，」一個鼓勵的微笑在紐特的臉上漾開，他抬起葛雷夫的一邊膝窩架上肩膀，「誠實的孩子都該被好好獎勵。」

 

　　葛雷夫望著他，一雙深色的眼睛漆黑如墨，在紐特身下如同洶湧的海潮不住地翻騰，卻又被青年強硬而急切的進入一次次打碎、墜落。

 

　　紐特甚至都無需哄誘男人把那些令人面紅耳赤的話宣之於口，他淺淺一個碾磨， _紐特、再深一點_ ，一次吸吮舔弄乳尖， _好舒服、再多一點_ ，紐特不知疲倦的擺著腰，在男人體內搗弄， _你好棒，你能就這樣把我幹到高潮嗎？求你⋯⋯_

 

　　不知怎地，紐特挺進的速度慢了下來，高熱的體溫氤氳了他碧色的眼，那讓他身下的男人看起來更加地濕淋淋而誘人。紐特目不轉睛地看著那個在床上不多話的男人，他始終恪守的儀態與矜持化成了綿軟可愛的呻吟如實吐露，一字不落。

 

　　像是察覺了青年的分心，在快感一點點退去前葛雷夫有了片刻的清醒與不滿；剛剛那些露骨的渴求還蕩在耳邊，他懊惱地哼出聲，握起拳頭用力地摁在自己那張不知羞恥的嘴上。

 

　　「噢，珀西瓦爾，」紐特忍不住發出像是目睹幼獸誕生時──看看你，你這可愛的小東西──那樣憐愛的嗓音，他拉開葛雷夫的手遞向自己唇邊，輕吻著直到男人鬆開握緊的拳頭，他的手指就像他的身體一樣溜進葛雷夫的指間，緊緊貼合。「你那麼可愛。」

 

　　紐特把他們交握的手壓在羽毛枕上，低頭看著男人氣喘吁吁。他思索著將要出口的話語是多不符合家族裡從小的教誨──但那又如何？他一直以來就不是斯卡曼德家想要的樣子。

 

　　於是他說，「珀西瓦爾，哪個是你最愛的姿勢？你想要我用哪個姿勢把你幹到射？讓我知道你需要我，喜歡我這樣幹你。」

 

　　男人那雙圓圓的眼睛看起來更無助了。

 

　　紐特看著他雙唇翕動卻聽不真切，他便俯下身仔細傾聽。

 

　　「⋯⋯背後式。」葛雷夫轉開視線，小聲地說，「把我翻過去，像動物交尾一樣幹我。」

 

　　葛雷夫在紐特耳邊的細聲低語是坦露，也像是魔咒，在青年的小腹燃起一簇星火，竄下他的四肢百骸。

 

　　他斂起神情，看上去充滿控制欲，強勢地把男人翻過身，而後紐特按住男人汗溼的背，讓他上身緊緊貼著床，一手撈起葛雷夫微微顫抖的腰，讓他為自己高高撅起了臀。

 

　　當他再次沉入葛雷夫的體內時，他們都發出破碎而低啞的呻吟。

 

　　他們又重新找回節奏律動起來，葛雷夫輕喘出聲，張著嘴用額頭抵著自己的前臂，他能清楚感受到紐特在他體內每一次滑動帶來的快意，為此他把自己雙腿分得更開，用一種自己都要認不出的聲音懇求。

 

　　「⋯⋯打我。」他顫慄著喘不過氣，小心翼翼地彷彿害怕這欲望不值得被滿足。「打我屁股，求你，紐特。」

 

　　「梅林的鬍子啊。」紐特的嗓音聽起來既沙啞又不可置信。然而他硬熱的性器在男人的體內為此狠狠抽動了一下。「你確定嗎？珀西瓦爾。」

 

　　「是的。紐特，我喜歡這樣。我想要成為你的，任你使用，徹底的，都交給你。」

 

　　於是就這樣了──每一個熱辣的拍擊落在葛雷夫奶白色的臀上，伴隨著紐特一記深深的頂弄，他便能得到葛雷夫一聲粗礪又輕柔的哽咽。那些擊打在肉體上的聲響充斥整個房間，紐特注視那兩瓣白晰的臀丘被他拍打揉捏成迷人的深粉色輕輕抖動，而葛雷夫依舊順從地晃動他的臀，深刻地感受紐特在他身上留下既美妙又刺痛的快感。

 

　　他們的律動變得急切且盲目，紐特的手指陷入葛雷夫後腰的肌肉在那劃下他的印記，他撞擊著葛雷夫的態勢那樣來勢洶洶，像是一團正在醞釀的風暴，而後高潮突如其來降臨，將他們淹沒。

 

\--

 

　　天將要亮了。

 

　　紐特被一陣細微的搔癢給喚醒。他不太情願地嘟嚷，茫然地眨眨眼，看著眼前模糊的人影漸漸變成他熟悉的那個男人，而那人臉上卻帶著些許陌生的羞赧。

 

　　「早安，紐特。」葛雷夫微笑地說，臉上有些可疑的紅暈。他猶豫了一會，最終還是在紐特頰邊落下一吻。「昨晚⋯⋯那很棒。你為我做的那些，美妙得不可思議。」

 

　　那毫不掩飾的告白像是早晨剛熱好的茶，讓紐特的胃都暖暖的。他報以同樣靦腆的笑，輕吻回去。然後一秒、兩秒過去，青年惺忪的睡眼變得警醒起來，他倏地坐起身，兩手捧住葛雷夫的臉，有些擔憂地反覆掃視。

 

　　「照理說，藥效應該一晚就會退掉了啊。」

 

　　葛雷夫瞇起眼的瞬間，紐特就知道自己說錯話了。

 

　　「是啊，藥效早退了。」葛雷夫推開他，紐特懷裡暖呼呼的體溫連同羽毛被一起捲走了，男人背對著他蜷了成一小團氣鼓鼓的球。「但你要當剛剛那些話都是吐真劑逼我說的就隨你去吧。」

 

　　紐特長長地 _噢──_ 了一聲，既害羞又難掩興奮地湊上前去，他穩穩抱住那團躁動的小球，無視裡頭傳出的悶哼， _給我滾去客房，斯卡曼德。_ 紐特就像隻不屈不撓的小狗，手腳併用地蹭開羽絨被，逮住葛雷夫的空檔溜了進去；他低聲道歉，撒嬌地把吻與愛語都印在男人光裸的皮膚上，直至兩人都沒有了聲音。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－Fin


End file.
